mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Hats and Underwear Go on your Head!?
Hats and Underwear Go on your Head!? (帽子とパンツはかぶるためにある！？ Boushi to Pantsu wa Kaburu tame ni Aru!?) is the sixth episode of Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary Dancing with Papa on the Eve of the Festival At 2 a.m., the night before the Sports Meet, Futaba goes out to the track at school and Soujirou follows her. When Soujirou tries to enter the track, a policeman stops him and tries to apprehend him. Soujirou tries to explain that he is only here to see his daughter, but the policeman doesn’t believe him until Futaba proves otherwise. The policeman goes away, still not believing that Soujirou is the girl’s father. Futaba is anxious to participate in the sports competition and wants to practice for it. She makes Soujirou practice all the speeches, including the sportsmanship pledge and the principal's speech, and has him help her practice an obstacle course, with Soujirou being the obstacles. After a tiring night during which Soujirou had to fill in multiple other parts, culminating in him rushing to hold up the finish line tape, Futaba collapses from exhaustion. Soujirou carries her home, but another policeman stops him. A Clear Path It is the day of the Sports Meet. The next competition is the cavalry battle, where kids on piggyback fight to collect hats from the opposing team. Hitoha is the rider, and Futaba, Miyashita, and Sugisaki make up the horse. Hitoha, however, is terrified of heights, even just from being on Futaba's shoulders. Futaba wants to get the hats for the competition, but Hitoha stops her from doing it so. The girls watch from afar as the competition starts and the teams aim for the hats. Futaba calls the opposing team for a fair fight, but Hitoha, due to her fear, gives the excuse that they should wait a little longer for the enemy forces to dwindle. The girls notice that Mitsuba is enjoying the event, but they also see that she is not only taking the hats, but she is also having fun tormenting people by purposely pulling on their hair instead of taking their hat. Mitsuba overhears this and turns over by pulling on Yoshioka’s eyebrows. Mitsuba starts teasing Futaba about how, because of Hitoha, they haven't accomplished anything, and then Futaba gets excited and goes for the hats. Motivated by Miyashita and Sugisaki, who are mad at Mitsuba, Futaba starts running towards Mitsuba’s team. Hitoha is afraid of falling and dying, but Futaba continues to chase down Mitsuba. However, Mitsuba doesn’t seem to have the hats anymore. Futaba isn’t tricked by this, though, and bites Mitsuba’s chest, because it was obvious she was hiding the hats there because her breasts aren't that big. Hitoha tells Mitsuba that Futaba can be placated with a couple of hats. Mitsuba agrees, but Hitoha tricks her and takes all the hats from her. Futaba, however, still in a frenzy, eats the hats from Hitoha’s hand. The Sutra Doctor's Clinic Yabe collapses with a fever and faints in the middle of teaching class. As a result, he goes to the nurse and his students have the rest of the day free for this and they are enjoying it, except Hitoha. She thinks that the classroom is too noisy and goes to the infirmary to check on Yabe. When she goes in, she sees Matsuoka on top of Yabe. She is writing sutras on Yabe’s body for an exorcism ritual. A shocked Hitoha closes the door and tries to convince Matsuoka to get off of him. Matsuoka doesn’t listen to her and takes off Yabe’s pants in order to continue the ritual. Hitoha blushes after seeing Yabe’s naked body and turns away, trying to leave the room. However, Matsuoka asks her for help to flip Yabe’s body over in order to continue writing sutras. Hitoha refuses to do this, so Matsuoka attempts to do it by herself. Yabe’s body slips and just as his head is about to hit the floor, Hitoha dives underneath it, catching Yabe on her back and saving him. Hitoha feels Yabe’s body and she notices he has a high fever. Due to his sweat, she ends up covered in ink. Matsuoka explains that after the pool incident, she learned her lesson and didn't use oil-based ink this time. The girls hear footsteps outside and Hitoha orders Matsuoka to lock the door. She quickly covers Yabe with the blankets and asks Matsuoka to get his boxers. Yabe wakes up and he is grateful that Hitoha came to see him, until Matsuoka puts his boxers on Hitoha’s head, thinking that underwear on the head is part of the exorcism (again, from the pool incident). Hitoha is shocked and embarrassed, while Yabe (misunderstanding it all) believes that Hitoha wanted to humiliate him again. Kuriyama, who was behind the door, overhears Yabe telling Hitoha to take his boxers off and believes he is a pervert again. Maria-sama ga Mitenai Sugisaki is bragging about her new pencil case to Miyashita and Yoshioka. The comment is heard by Mitsuba, who is upset about it, but she ignores it, having nothings to say. Sugisaki notes that Mitsuba still has the handmade pencil case made with Futaba’s dogi. She tries to humiliate Mitsuba, but the other classmates thinks it's nice that Mitsuba kept using the pencil case for so long, although she herself is embarrassed that they think she cares. Sugisaki counts this as a defeat, so she starts following Mitsuba around the school and taking pictures of her with her phone in order to find her weak point, but she doesn’t find anything. Then, her mother sends her a text and Yoshioka notices that Sugisaki’s cellphone is the latest model on the market. Sugisaki starts bragging about it and makes fun of Mitsuba because she doesn’t have one. Futaba snatches it out of Sugisaki's hand and starts looking at it, discovering that Sugisaki has lots of photos of Mitsuba. The rich girl is humiliated again for this. Having fled the classroom, Sugisaki desperately looks at the pictures on her phone for something to embarrass Mitsuba with, and soon finds something she believes is suitable. Sugisaki goes back to class and announces that Mitsuba still wears animal-print panties. Nobody pays attention, though, because everyone already knows this fact, which is shocking to both Sugisaki and Mitsuba. Sugisaki says that animal panties are childish and that she wears sexy, adult lingerie, making her the winner. This is news to the boys and they want Sugisaki to show them her panties as proof. She is embarrassed and doesn’t want to show them, and blurts out that she will only show her panties to Mitsuba, only realizing what she said after she said it. Mitsuba calls her a pervert and Sugisaki is humiliated again. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Aiko Kuriyama: Saitou Momoko *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Mayumi Katou: Uchida Aya *Shiori Itou: Iguchi Yuka *Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa *Miyashita: Oohara Momoko *Sakiko Matsuoka: Hayama Ikumi *Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki *Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo *Megu Mitsumine: Hasegawa Shizuka *Airi Ogata *Inuguchi *Kaoru Hino Manga differences *In the anime, Mitsuba’s teammates are Yoshioka, Mayumi and Shiori, while in the manga they are Yoshioka, Matsuoka and an unknown girl. Mitsuba also doesn't steer with Yoshioka's eyebrows in the manga. * During the cavalry battle, when Miyashita and Sugisaki think to themselves that the reason everyone is staying away from them is because they are afraid of being cursed by Hitoha, Matsuoka seems to telepathically hear them and thinks she is being called. This only happens in the anime. * In the manga, when Mitsuba hears someone talking about her during the cavalry battle, it was only Sugisaki who said something. In the anime, it is both Sugisaki and Miyashita, and during this Hitoha refers to Miyashita as "Miyasomething-san." * The anime version of the Sports Meet also has Soujirou getting dragged out by police again for looking suspicious. Category:Season 1 Episodes